Thoughts of Fear
by Lee
Summary: *NEW* Thoughts of Fear! Go inside someone's mind as they express the fear they feel about another getting hurt or being in danger. R&R!
1. Son Goku about Son Gohan

Author's Note: In between final exams (yes, I'm still in school, but only until June 25th) and boring classes, I came with an idea for a new story (which will probably become a series like "Thoughts of Pain"). I'm calling it "Thoughts of Fear". These stories will be about others fear towards others getting hurt. I hope you like my first one. Read, enjoy, and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
  
  
Thoughts of Fear  
Son Goku about Son Gohan  
  
As I find out from Kaiou-sama about Bojack being free,  
I become scared and worried for my son.  
I know about how my son fights,  
waiting for the last possible moment to release his greatest power.  
But sometimes he doesn't realize the danger that may become of his actions.  
What could happen to him if he doesn't use it.  
I become even more afraid for Gohan's safety when I fell Bojack's chi.  
  
I watch in horror as I see my son being brutalized by Bojack's men.  
I know that Gohan would be in terrible danger if Bojack joined in.  
As I watch the fight progress,  
my eyes widen in shock as I see that my worst fear has come true:  
Bojack is fighting Gohan!  
I try to encourage Gohan to use his power,  
but I know it is in vain,  
Gohan can't hear me.  
  
Time passes on and I watch,  
completely terrified now,  
As Bojack slowly squeezes Gohan to death.  
  
There is NOTHING that I can do!  
I'm dead!  
Unfortunately, all the others are unconscious!  
My son is dying,  
and there is no one to help him!  
I can't stand it anymore!  
I HAVE to help him!  
I won't let Gohan die!  
He's too young!  
He shouldn't have to die at his age!  
I'm coming, Gohan!  
Hang on!  
Don't die, my son!  
  
~Otousan...~I hear him call to me in my thoughts.  
As I hear his cry, I feel his chi fall...  
  
'GOHAN! NO!' I scream back.  
I become enraged as I fell him slowly slip away.  
'HE'S DYING!'  
  
In my fear and anger,  
I teleport to Earth to save my dying child.  
I hear Kaiou-sama yelling at me that I can't do this,  
I'm dead.  
I pay no heed to him,  
knowing that I have to save Gohan,  
and continue to teleport to my son.  
  
It was a heart-wrenching sight when I got my first glimpse of my son.  
By the time I had arrived,  
He had fallen unconscious,  
And lay limply in Bojack's arms.  
  
'NO!' I scream again to myself.  
'GOHAN!'  
  
Acting quickly,  
I punch Bojack in the face.  
To my relief,  
he relinquished his hold on my son.  
But now Gohan is falling...  
I catch him and hold my son's limp body in my strong arms.  
  
"Gohan..." I call to him. "Gohan, release your power! You have to protect the Earth! Gohan!"  
  
My son stirs in my arms,  
and slowly awakens.  
  
"Otousan?" he asks, not sure if he should believe in my presence.  
  
"Gohan! Release your power! Protect the Earth!" I sternly tell him.  
  
He seems to understand the urgency in my voice and complies.  
With a flash of light,  
I disappear and return to Kaiou-sama's.  
I watch the renewed fight,  
and my son with his released power.  
  
Now, Bojack,  
You will see Gohan's power...  
Beat him, Gohan.  
I know you can.  
  
I smile now,  
my fears, laid to rest...  
  
  
  
What do you think? Should I write more "Thoughts of Fear"? Please review and tell me what you think. Ja!  
  
ssj2songohan  



	2. Son Gohan about Z-Senshi

Author's Note: I was watching the Japanese-version episode of when Son Gohan was watching the Cell Juniors fight his friends, when I thought that that would make a great THOUGHTS OF FEAR! So here is a NEW THOUGHTS OF FEAR of a great episode! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Since when did I own DBZ or its characters?  
  
  
  
Thoughts of Fear  
Son Gohan about Z-Senshi  
  
  
The trouble all began when I refused to release my hidden power. I had just told Cell about how my anger triggered an incredible power. He became intrigued by my tale, and wanted to see it for himself. In an effort to bring it out, Cell gave me an all out attack. First, he tried a barrage of kicks and punches, but to no avail. Then he attacked me with a technique from his Freeza cells. After awhile he suddenly stopped. I flew off, and shortly after, so did he. What I didn't expect was for Cell to come up behind me and grab me. For what seemed like forever, he squeezed me, crushing my bones. I screamed in agony, wishing for the pain to stop. To my relief, he dropped me, disgusted that I still refused to release my hidden power, despite all the pain he inflicted upon me. It was then that he threatened to hurt my friends...  
  
The first thing Cell did was to take the Senzu beans. He knew that my friends would be helpless without them. At first, I was unsure of what he planned to do. He told me that he would do anything to make me release my hidden power. I tried to take the Senzu back, but I got kicked away. My head hit a rock and I blacked out for a second. When I came to, Cell had a new opponent...  
  
Android 16 had taken the chance to grab Cell when he had his back turned. 16 told everyone that he planned to self-destruct in order to take out Cell. He suddenly started to glow and it looked like Cell would finally be destroyed. But nothing happened! Krillin realized that Bulma had taken out Android 16's self-destruct device when she was fixing him. Cell took that moment to escape 16's grasp and put his hand on the android. It started to glow and Cell blasted 16, breaking him into tiny pieces. I cried out in shock, as did the others. Only 16's head remained, and Cell kicked it away. Seeing I was still not ready, Cell began to release things that would bring fear into my heart...  
  
Cell gave birth to seven small, blue creatures. Cell Juniors! I waited, quietly, to find out the intent of these strange creatures. Then I overheard Cell tell them, "Now, Cell Juniors, your playmates are on the cliff. Have fun with them! It's okay to kill them, if you want. GO!" At this, my eyes widened in shock, and my fear began. Before I could react, the Cell Juniors were flying toward my friends...  
  
I was slightly relieved to see my friends power up in preparation of their arrival. But I didn't know what the Cell Juniors were capable of. I was soon to find out...  
  
The Cell Juniors arrived at the cliff my friends were on a short time after they powered up. Then they began their ruthless assault. As I slowly became aware of how powerful these new creatures were, I grew scared. My friends were so weak compared to the Cell Juniors; all they could do were block attacks. Cell watched them and I stood behind him, forced to watch, too. My fear continued to grow...  
  
I was forced to watch, helplessly, as a Cell Junior attacked my weakened father. It first punched him, and made him stumble. It flew around a little then commenced an underground attack. When it came from under the ground, it attacked my father, who fell. He slowly got up, only to be continuously attacked again. He could only stumble at the attacks again...  
  
My other friends weren't having much luck, either. Both Krillin and Piccolo got punched, but fortunately, both were almost unfazed. Then a turn of events occurred. Seeing my father was in trouble, Piccolo successfully K.O.ed his, Yamcha's, and Tenshinhan's Cell Juniors. Piccolo must have had a plan, but I wasn't sure what. I soon discovered that it was to have Yamcha and Tenshinhan protect my father. It looked like my father was finally going to get it from his Cell Junior when Yamcha and Ten grabbed it by the arms. Then they gave it a swift knee in the gut, sending it off the cliff. They landed in front of my father, powered up, and planned to protect him from three other Cell Juniors, who were in front of them, laughing...  
  
For a while, my fear dissipated when I saw the success of their rescue mission, but it returned when I watched the attack against poor Krillin. One of the Cell Juniors that fell off the cliff got up and launched itself at my dear friend. It swung above him, catching him off guard, and kicked him to the ground. Fearing that Krillin was severely hurt, I cried out his name. He didn't get time to answer for the Cell Junior flew down and kneed him in the back. He screamed out in pain. His scream tugged at my heartstrings as I watched him get hurt. The Cell Junior was now kicking my poor friend in the side...  
  
Krillin!  
They are going to kill him!  
And there is NOTHING I can do!  
Why does Cell have to hurt my friends?  
Why can't I use my power?  
This isn't fair!  
If I don't do something soon,  
someone WILL die!  
Why can't I bring out this hidden power?  
WHY?  
  
The ruthless assault continued whether I liked it or not. Ten and Yamcha were kicked in the back and fell to the ground, K.O.ed. I looked up to see Piccolo being repeatedly punched in the stomach. Trunks suddenly crashed into the ground nearby. I looked at him as he slowly pushed him self out the hole he made and anger began to replace my fear. My father breathed heavily as a Cell Junior laughed at him. My anger started to build...  
  
How can Cell FORCE me to watch my friends get hurt?  
My friends are going to die if I don't release my hidden power!  
Where is it?  
Please don't anyone die before I can help them!  
PLEASE!  
But how can I release it?  
  
Cell must have felt my anger and power rising because he suddenly spoke to me. "Oh? I see you're getting angry. Go on...Get mad! Be angrier! And you'd better hurry or your friends will be killed. Look at them. Even Vegeta and Trunks can hardly handle the Cell Juniors. And there is no energy left in Son Goku." I glared at Cell, my anger seething...  
  
My fear soon retuned again, though. Ten was kicked in the face and Krillin was still being kicked in the side. By now, his ribs were probably fractured. Trunks and Vegeta continued their battles. Vegeta managed to punch it in the face, but he was soon punched in his own face. Yamcha tried to punch one, but it caught his arm, and jammed an elbow into it. There was a sharp cracking sound, and I knew it had been broken. Yamcha quickly wrenched his wounded limb away and held it, screaming. My worry for my friends continued on...  
  
Nothing could have prepared me for the heart-wrenching moment I was about to experience. My father was kneed in the stomach, forcing him to cough up blood. Then he fell to the ground. He slowly rose up on his elbows and coughed again. Then he said something. "Everyone...I'm sorry...It's...It's all my fault!" When I heard that, I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. All I could do was wonder where my hidden power was. 'Everyone's going to be killed...I wish I could use my hidden power now...I wish I could beat Cell by myself! But how? I don't know how to use it! I don't know how to bring it out of me!' As I thought this, I looked at my hands, then closed my eyes and clenched my fists. Where was my power...?  
  
The Cell Juniors continued to fight my helpless friends. I watched in horror as Krillin was thrown into a side of a cliff and as he sank back to the ground. Vegeta tried to blast one with a Final Flash, but it just blocked the oncoming attack, kicked it away, and watched it explode when it hit the earth. The dust cleared and Krillin was still K.O.ed, even as a Cell Junior pulled on his leg. The Cell Junior Vegeta tried to attack, kneed Vegeta in the gut and he collapsed to the ground. My father got punched and kicked by another one, and also fell, but he didn't get up. Vegeta suddenly came shooting straight up and punched the Cell Junior giving him so much trouble. Piccolo rapidly fired at another one. My father, though, was still down and being punched in the face by a Cell Junior. Krillin was thrown into the ground by one holding his legs. I watched the whole battle, quietly, as I slowly broke down. Where WAS my power...?  
  
I was on the verge of tears now. "STOP!!" I cried out, tears welling up in my eyes. Both Cell and the Cell Juniors wouldn't listen. Yamcha was being kicked in the side and was crying out. Ten fell to the ground. "I'm begging you!" I murmured as tears started to roll down my cheeks. Cell saw me crying and called out to his Cell Juniors, "Alright, Cell Juniors, playtime is over! You may kill them now." At his command, I cried out and got mad. "Alright! Kill them all!" Cell commanded. I was almost ready...  
  
Suddenly, from out of nowhere, 16's head landed between Cell and me. "Number 16?" I gasped. "Son...Son Gohan..." I gasped again as I heard him say my name. "It's not a bad thing to fight for justice. Stop begging him. He won't listen to you." I quietly listened to 16's words. "Follow your instincts. You don't have to suppress your feelings anymore." Cell seemed 'impressed' by 16's touching speech, but he had business to tend to. 16 continued to talk, "Gohan...Save the planet. Save this beautiful nature that I love. Please..." Cell suddenly came over to 16's head and crushed it. The gentle android died right before my eyes. At this, my anger burst. 'I won't let Cell hurt my friends anymore!' I thought, angrily. I lost all my fears and let it go...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: To write the fight scene, I watched the episode and took notes. So, the fanfic is based on what really happened to Son Gohan and what he saw. I only added some of his 'thoughts' to show how scared he was about seeing his friends getting hurt. I even added some quotes from the episode to make it more interesting.  
  
  
  
  
So, what did you think? Review please! Yes, this, too, took forever to type!  
  
ssj2songohan  



	3. Son Goku and Piccolo about Son Gohan

Author's Note: I finally got some more "Thoughts of Fear" for you, fellow readers! This is only the first one of two that I am planning on putting up this weekend! Enjoy it and read my other one, too. Please review. It is here that you will find your greatest fear!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ and its characters, not me.  
  
  
  
  
Thoughts of Fear  
Son Goku and Piccolo about Son Gohan  
  
Son Goku's POV:  
I knew that the others were in trouble when I felt Freeza's chi skyrocket. Demo, I couldn't help them because I was still healing in the rejuvenation tank. I had to stay there and helplessly sit there and feel my friends' chis drop as Freeza's only got stronger. I was afraid for Krillin when I couldn't feel his chi, demo my heart almost stopped when I felt another familiar chi quickly fall. At first I didn't want to believe it, demo it was Gohan's! My son was dying! And there was nothing I could do to save him!  
  
  
Gohan!  
Iie!  
He's dying and I can't help him!  
I have to!  
I've got to get out of here!  
I won't let my son die!  
I'm getting out of this thing,  
healed or not!  
Huh?  
  
  
I suddenly felt Krillin's chi from out of nowhere. Krillin's alive! Demo, how? Who cares! He saved Gohan! ...For now.  
  
A while later, I stopped worrying when I felt Gohan's chi restore itself. I don't know who saved my son, demo arigato!  
  
  
  
Piccolo's POV:  
A sudden maelstrom of wind swirled around me as I sensed someone's chi dramatically rise. Freeza! As this realization kicked in, I feared for Gohan's safety. He didn't stand a chance against that kind of power! I started to speed toward the direction I felt the new power.  
  
As I flew, I felt something that I didn't want to feel. Gohan was fighting Freeza! Iie! Gohan, yameru! My flight quickened its pace, instantly.  
  
A short while after the time I had picked Gohan fighting Freeza, I felt Gohan's chi drastically drop. At first I couldn't believe it, demo as Gohan's chi continued to weaken, I knew that this was for real!  
  
  
Gohan's dying and I'm nowhere near where he is!  
Iie, Gohan!  
Hang on!  
Please, don't let go!  
We've been through so much!  
I can't let it end now!  
Not like this or in this way!  
I won't let you die!  
Demo, I'm not going to make it in time!  
GOHAN!  
  
  
Flashbacks and memories flashed through my head as I kept flying towards my dying friend. I couldn't let him die! Demo, how was I supposed to save him? I wouldn't reach him in time!  
  
Suddenly I felt Krillin's chi. Then I felt Gohan's chi almost stop fading. Maybe now I can reach him! Here I come, Gohan!  
  
It was only a short time later when I felt Gohan's chi return to normal, if not more. My Nail side told me it was Dende who saved Gohan. Arigato, Dende, for saving the boy who had grown so dear to me! Humph! Now to make Freeza pay!  
  
  
  
This is my first "Thoughts of Fear" with two POV's! It is also the first anything with more than one POV (except CM)! How did I do? Please review and tell me! Ja!  
  
ssj2songohan  



	4. Son Gohan about Friends in Movie 8

Author's Note: Thanks to Minimerc who helped this "Thoughts of Fear" be brought to life! I honestly must say that I hadn't thought of that one until Minimerc came up with it! Wondering what am I talking about? Read this new "Thoughts of Fear" and find out! Thanks again, Minimerc, for you idea! Read on and see how I made it come alive! Then please review! It is here that you will find your greatest fear!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Only Akira Toriyama owns DBZ and its characters!  
  
  
  
  
Thoughts of Fear  
Son Gohan about Friends in Movie 8  
  
I feared for the safety of my friends and I when I sensed the greatness of Brolli's immense chi. We had just discovered Brolli's identity as the Legendary Super Saiya-jin and now his chi proved it. He proceeded to attack when the rush of rising chi had ended. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin had finally revealed himself!  
  
The normally arrogant and confident Vegeta-san, now cowered in fear. He seemed to know something about Brolli's power that we didn't. Seeing him so scared worried me and I began to have doubts about us having the ability to win. The one thing I did know was that this was going to be a long battle that we may not survive.  
  
After our discoveries were made, Brolli was already attacking. He told Otousan that he would be his first victim. Seeing that Otousan could use some help, I leapt up and landed in front of him as if to protect him. With a hiss, Brolli rushed at us. Otousan quickly pushed me out of his path because I was suddenly frozen in fear. The push was so hard that I was sent sprawling backwards. Brolli stopped because he missed us and turned around, hissing again and shooting off a blast. I was still falling when I felt Otousan grip my wrist and pull. He pulled me away just as the blast hit where I just was. Angry that he hadn't hit me, Brolli flew at me, powered up, and backhanded me causing me to fall. As I fell, I saw Otousan quickly catch up to me and catch my falling form.  
  
Moments later, Brolli flew after us again. He readied a blast, and I stopped and cowered. Otousan shielded me and took the blast with his back. It set his back on fire, he screamed, and I quickly helped him extinguish it.  
  
It wasn't long after that that Brolli attacked us again. Taking my wrist again, Otousan flew as fast as he could, dragging me behind him. As we fled, Brolli threw a blast at us and we narrowly missed being hit as we swerved through a bunch of trees.  
  
Apparently satisfied with his attack, he stopped and told us, "It doesn't matter if you don't want to fight me, I'll just destroy the entire planet!" he cried out as he threatened us. Otousan wasn't too happy about that, so he went Super Saiya-jin. I landed next him and also went Super Saiya-jin. Trunks-san was the last to transform.  
  
When we were done transforming, Brolli flew at us, shredding the ground beneath him. We all prepared ourselves for his arrival, but it was no use. Brolli elbowed Otousan in the face, I was kicked, and Trunks-san was punched in the face. Because of the force of his attacks, we fell in different directions. Quickly righting ourselves, we fled from the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. A high-speed chase ensued in the ravine that we had chosen for escape, closely followed by a laughing Brolli. When the ravine ended, we skidded to a stop. Brolli finally appeared and landed in front of us, a sinister sneer on his cocky face. "Good, you finally feel like fighting with me, huh? Do you really think you can kill me with so little power?" he sneered. Otousan countered Brolli's remark by saying, "Brolli, you surprise me. You are very powerful, but now it's round two." He shifted into a battle stance and so did Trunks-san and I.  
  
At that moment, we heard a lot of thudding noises and yelping. We looked to its source and found a pile of the slaves from Shamo-sei and Krillin and Oolong on top. Suddenly, the pile parted and Kamesennin showed up. Still drunk from our party on Chikyuu-sei, he decided to make 'Broccoli' 'laugh.' This went on for a few seconds until Oolong kicked him away. 'How embarrassing!' I thought to myself.  
  
Then Brolli seemed to notice the Shamo-jin huddled in front of him. Smiling evilly, he sent off a blast that seemed to be heading in their direction, but it changed course and headed to the visible planet of Shamo-sei. It exploded upon impact, destroying the Shamo-jin's home. He laughed at that, but I thought that was downright cruel and that he was truly evil.  
  
After we thought about the consequences of letting him live, we decided we should stop him before he could harm anything or anyone else. The others took that moment to leave, so we could fight Brolli. The battle commenced as we ran at each other. Before I could realize what happened, Brolli grabbed Trunks-san and slammed him into a cliff side. I watched in horror as I saw Trunks-san sink to the ground, unconscious.  
  
  
Oh no!  
Trunks-san!  
If Brolli could take out Trunks-san that easily, what does that mean for us?  
How much longer before we are all taken down?  
  
  
I snapped back to the real world in time to hear Brolli tell Otousan, "Kakarotto, do you care what happens to your son?" Otousan hissed at that, and I tried not to show my fear. Then I felt myself being pushed aside and being told to escape. Otousan wanted to face Brolli alone!  
  
  
Iie, Otousan! I wanted to scream.  
Look what happened to Trunks-san!  
If you fight alone, he could kill you!  
I won't let you fight alone!  
  
  
"Demo..." I protested aloud. "Move," he sternly told me. Knowing it was useless to argue, I powered up and escaped like Otousan wanted. Defeated, I watched Otousan get ready to fight Brolli with out me.  
  
  
I can't believe I had to leave him alone with Brolli!  
He'll get killed!  
I have to go back!  
I won't let what happened to Trunks-san happen to Otousan!  
Iie.  
Otousan would be mad if I came back.  
I have to obey his orders.  
Even if I think they're wrong.  
Good-bye, Otousan!  
Please return!  
Please...  
  
  
Then, from out of nowhere, Brolli burst out the side of a building! Before I could react or think, he had grabbed me by the head and was now pushing it along the side of another building. He let go and I kept going. When I reached the end, I slammed into the side of yet another building. A blast exploded where I landed and I screamed in pain. I fell unconscious as the cloth around my neck hooked itself to something on the building, choking me. For the moment, my fears were lost as was my consciousness...  
  
I woke Kami-knows-how-much-later to find Piccolo-san gently holding me. He had given me a Senzu bean, which restored my power and my consciousness. After giving the Senzus to the others, we resumed our fight with Brolli. I was first thrown into the ground, then I was hit by blast, which sent me flying into a cliff, embedding me in it. I passed out again.  
  
I awoke next time when I heard Piccolo-san cry out for us to give Otousan energy. I weakly complied and managed to free one of my arms. I held it out and forced what power I had left out to give to Otousan. Awhile later, Trunks-san joined in.  
  
  
Wait, why isn't Vegeta-san helping?  
Otousan needs more power!  
Vegeta-san, give Otousan your power!  
If you don't, Otousan will die!  
Please Vegeta-san!  
If Otousan dies, we will, too!  
Stop being so stubborn!  
VEGETA-SAN!  
  
  
After hearing us call to him, I guess Vegeta-san gave up. I felt Otousan's power rise and knew it was Vegeta-san!  
  
Arigato, Vegeta-san! Now beat him, Otousan! I passed once more, hope greater than fear...  
  
  
  
  
So, Minimerc, how'd you like it? How about it, fellow readers? How'd I do bringing that one to life? Please review and tell me. Until next time, fellow readers! Ja!  
  
  
Author's Note: As you probably guessed, I watched the part of Movie 8 which had the fight scenes to help me make this story more realistic. I even used quotes again! I hope that you like what I do for these types of stories. I take extra time watching these things and taking notes, just so I can make my stories better. Then I write a rough draft and type it up. Kami, that's a lot of work! Well, I should go. Ja again!  
  
ssj2songohan  



End file.
